


Adventures in Co-parenting

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Once Upon a...Divorced Moms, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Adventures in Co-parenting

"I hate dealing with teenagers." Emma stormed into Regina's office.

"What is it now? Earbuds in when you're talking to him? Dirty socks lying around? Don't touch those socks, by the way."

"How are you so calm?"

"I told him that if he gets good grades and keeps his room in my house clean, I'll buy him a car," Regina smirked.

"You couldn't have extended it to my house too?"

"You need to figure that out for yourself."

"I'm buying him a motorcycle," she turned to leave. Clicking heels followed her.

"No, you're not. Emma! Stop being such a child!"


End file.
